


Show me the easiest way to your heart

by mari (Grazzi)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: Mina’s parents say she should avoid talking with bad role models, but Mina feels nothing bad coming from Jeongyeon.Or Mina doesn’t feel the changes on herself when she starts interacting with Jeongyeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone, I just wanna say that I simply love JeongMi and they are so cute together and just amazing. I'm also sorry for the title, my file just say 'unnamed jeongmi hs au no one asked for'
> 
> Everything here is fluff, so sweet that I had a sugar rush just from writing, kidding
> 
> (proofreading? what is proofreading?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic, and follow me on my twitter: @grazzistar

If Mina could describe her feelings right know to someone, she would say she’s carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders—the weight of her own world too big for just a girl. The worst part of everything is her parents pushing her over her own limits all the times; they want the perfect daughter in simply everything.

Suddenly, the heavy backpack she’s carrying on her shoulders doesn’t seem to be the biggest of her problems, however, she kind of regrets dismissing her private driver to drop her some blocks before school rather than right in front of it.

“Getting out of an expensive car in front of school will drag too much attention,” Mina tells herself for comfort.

Loud laughs and heavy steps coming closer catch her attention. At first, she gets terrified of the way that the small group of only three teenagers can make as much noise and be as loud as the whole football team together, but, as Mina notices their smiles, she stops being terrified and feels jealously growing inside her guts.

They are the exact same people her parents say she should ignore because they are synonymous of trouble.

The groups stops with its loudness and the taller of them turns to the girl at her left, “Do I have something on my face?” Mina hears the girl’s loud whisper.

“Your whole face is wrong,” the girl simply says.

“That cute girl is staring at me, do I look strange?” the taller asks again, now for both of the girls at her side.

“Oh! Don’t tell me you have a crush on someone you don’t even know, Jeongyeon!” the same girl says loud enough for Mina to hear every word.

Mina feels her cheeks burning and starts walking faster and the laughter behind her returns. Her eyes fixed on the ground, “Jeongyeon,” the name sounds nice coming from her mouth, Mina realizes, “They looked like they were having fun…”

Mina smiles and questions herself how had she never noticed them before. She likes to imagine it’s because she used to follow her parent’s rule of avoiding everything that could be labeled as ‘problematic’. However, her parents aren’t here right now. The weight on her shoulder of her world finally seems to be lightening a bit.

Momo joins her friend when Mina steps inside the school, she jumps excitedly telling Mina something fun she did yesterday, normally talking about a dance she perfected and how they should start dancing together more like when they were kids.

“Minari, are you even listening to me?” Momo pouts, “You’re never like this, you always listen what I have to say, Mina.”

The loud group approaches the two friends, Mina’s cheeks flushes for no reason as they pass straight at them, her eyes fixed on the tallest girl. Momo grins from ear to ear, eyes turning from Mina to the girl she’s staring.

“Miyoui Mina, don’t tell me you have a crush on Jeongyeon,” Momo teases.

“You know her?” Mina is taken aback by the way her friend addressed the girl as if she is an old friend.

“Yes, actually, but not much, she’s friend’s with my chemistry partner,” Momo just shrugs her shoulders, “And even if I didn’t know her, all school knows Jeongyeon, she’s, like, the target to almost every gossip in this school.”

“What kind of gossip?” Mina wants to know more about this girl she just met.

“There’s some stupid ones, like she’s repeated a year on school, but there’s some really means, too. Some people say she’s been kicked out of the football team because her grades are horrible and that’s why she repeated a year, or that she likes to play with people’s feelings.”

“Are they true?” Momo can notice the way Mina’s voice sounds worried with the subject of the talk.

“Nah, just rumors, nothing that is actually true, my Nayeon complains a lot about those gossips to me because they destroy her reputation,” Momo laughs, but Mina can’t take this as a joke. She places a hand at Mina’s shoulder and give it a light squeeze, “But, Mina, being rumors or truth, Jeongyeon is not the type of friend your parents would agree with you talking to. There’s always a reason to why those exist, Mina, please, promise me you won’t do anything stupid that you’ll regret later.”

“I promise,” she lies, Mina’s not supposed to lie, “I have better things to focus on,” more lies escape her mouth.

_My parents must be really ashamed of their daughter now_ , she mentally notes.

* * *

Mina starts noticing the trio more after the encounter; she discovers that the other’s two names are Jihyo and Nayeon, Jihyo is from the same year, but from a different class, Nayeon is a year older than Mina and studies on the other floor. The third girl is Jeongyeon, she’s a year older but is in the same year and class because she entered school a year later, Mina is surprised how she never noticed Jeongyeon before, she’s tall, boyish and her personality just drags a lot of attention. She wears the same school uniform for some days, Mina sees wrinkles all over the girl’s clothes. She also likes to stay at the back of the class and likes—Mina presumes she likes—to make the silliest comments on the worse moments ever. And she finds funny how Jeongyeon is actually acquainted with Mina’s best friend, Momo.

She once caught the three skipping classes and smoking with some random people, but she pretends she has never seen this, or else she’d feel guilty for betraying her parents.

Mina also thinks that Jeongyeon notices her more, they share secret glances—not so secret for Jeongyeon’s friends, they seem to notice everything—and shy smiles. Mina feels special with the attention she receives.

They do not ever talk to each other, Mina thinks it’s because they are in different social ranks, however, a little voice inside her tells it’s because Jeongyeon don’t want to befriend her.

“Hey, um, what’s your name?” Mina looks up from her homework to see the girl she’s paying too much attention on her free time. Suddenly, she feels disappointed; Jeongyeon never got curious enough to want to know about her? “Am I bothering you? I can go away if I’m bothering you.”

She’s soft, Mina mentally notes, “I’m Mina…” she says in a whisper, “Mina, my name’s Mina. You can stay, I’m not bothered at all,” she repeats when Jeongyeon bends her body to listen her better. How could Mina call the girl by her name without sounding creepy? “And, um, you are?”

“Name’s Jeongyeon, Mina,” Mina’s smile widens, her name sounds like a poem on Jeongyeon’s voice. She feels Jeongyeon’s uneasiness, her hand scratching the back of her neck, her eyes avoiding contact with Mina’s, her even shier smile, “My friends noticed us looking at each other and they dared me to ask you out because they can’t stand me doing everything like this anymore.”

Mina’s smile falters for a millisecond, of course Jeongyeon is just doing this because she’s been dared by her friends, she feels a hint of anger on her guts, finally understanding why her mother says those type of person is trouble, “Sure, why not,” she answers, her voice small and lacking confidence.

“Great! What about Friday? Are you free? We can go lunch after school and then I can show you some nice places,” Jeongyeon smiles genuinely to her and Mina feels as if she can fly whenever Jeongyeon is near her.

“Yes,” she lies, “I have nothing to do Friday,” she does, she needs to practice for her ballet recital at the end of the month, and she also needs to study for the exams next week, “I’ll wait for Friday, then.”

Maybe she really should’ve listen to her parents, but the way her tense shoulders feels not so tense anymore makes her smile.

Even though Jeongyeon is only doing this because her friends dared her to. But Mina likes to think that the smile Jeongyeon gives her when she says yes makes everything worth, she turns her attention back to her book.

“Oh, and, Mina,” she turns her head to look at the older girl, “I’ll bring clothes so I won’t be bothered by the uniform, you can do the same,” Mina nods her head again and brings her attention back to the book, but it’s not as nice as it was before Jeongyeon anymore.

The rest of the class flies and Mina cannot stop smiling. Momo is waiting for her outside of her classroom, the goofy and sad smile Mina can’t take off from her face doesn’t go unnoticed by Momo, “Something nice happened today for you to be this happy, Minari?”

“Actually, yes,” Mina looks at her feet and squeezes the strap of her backpack, walking side by side with Momo, “I’m going out on a date Friday.”

“Someone finally got your attention!” Momo laughs, “But, wait, don’t you have dance classes Friday?”

“Not this week,” two lies in one day, “My teacher will need to go to a business trip for the weekend, we won’t have lessons, then,” Momo opens her mouth with a perfect ‘O’ shape.

_A new record, congratulations, Mina, how you want to your parents feel proud with you as their daughter_ , she thinks with her perfect smile looking at Momo’s direction.

Mina goes skipping for her ballet classes, her dance instructor praises her and the way her dance seems more natural, Mina is taken aback by the teacher’s statement, “You finally understood the feeling of a girl in love, Mina, congratulations! You’ll do greatly at the presentation if you keep the sentiments like this.”

The same day, her parents give her a huge hug and prepare a dinner at the living room so they can talk. It almost makes Mina regret accepting going out on a date with Jeongyeon, but there’s nothing wrong with doing something wrong once in a time, right?

* * *

“Today is the day, then?” Momo teases as she hops to Mina’s side, “Are you excited, Minari?”

Mina flushes a little and shyly nods, Momo sighs dramatically, “Because I’m not, you two just had one conversation and she already convinced you to skip your ballet lessons. I told you Jeongyeon was going to make you do things you’d regret,” Momo clicks her tongue and shakes her head in disapproval, Mina becomes more aware of what she says close to Momo again.

“I already told you, I’m not skipping classes,” she lies. Mina has lost count of how many times she has lied just this week, but she is sure she has never lied this much in a short period of time in her entire life. Her parents taught her better, “And it’s not a date, we’re just going to get to know each other better.”

“Mina, please, your dance teacher is going to travel the exact same day Jeongyeon invited you to go out on a date?” Momo’s expression becomes serious and Mina shies a bit as they walk, “I know your schedule just as much as you know mine, and I know you, Mina, you don’t need to lie to me, you know I’ll always be at your side don’t matter what you do. Even if it is going out with someone I don’t approve completely.”

Mina looks again at Momo’s face, hoping to find a hint of playfulness on her words.

“I’m not saying for you to not enjoy your date,” Momo hears her friend huff and finally laughs, “Enjoy it as much as you want. And remember it is a date, she asked you out.”

“Momo, I’m terrified,” she finally says, her smile almost faltering and her voice weak, “When Jeongyeon asked me out, she said she’s only doing it because her friends dared her to do it. What if she’s doing this unwillingly?”

“Don’t think too much about it, Mina, I’m sure that’s not the reason. So… I won’t pick you up after your class today, then,” Momo jokes when they arrive at Mina’s classroom, Mina waves to her friend as she walks to her own classroom on the other floor.

Perhaps it’s because she was tired, maybe she was nervous enough for this moment and secretly wished to the day never end, but Friday passed faster than Mina wanted. Today, Momo doesn’t come skipping to her side at the end of the classes.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon shows up in front of Mina’s desk before she can finish packing her materials, “Ready for today? Did you brought spare clothes? I’ll just change myself and then we can go, there’s this real nice café that just opened not far away from here.”

Mina smiles and nods, Jeongyeon wait for her to stand up from the desk to go to the toilet, Mina looks at the floor the whole walk, trying not to gather attention. Jeongyeon is simply stunning out of her wrinkled school uniform—the ripped worn out and ripped on the knees jeans, the white and simple shirt and the flannel jacket tied on her hips made her stand even more, at least for Mina’s eyes, she feels ashamed on the simplest flowery dress of her wardrobe she wears at the moment.

“You look beautiful, Mina,” Jeongyeon says with a dumb smile plastered on her face.

Mina looks to the floor again, face flushing and ears burning, “You are pretty too.”

The grin on Jeongyeon’s face grows bigger, “Good! Let’s go now, we should go to this place I told you, it’s really good and they give me a discount.”

“Why do you have a discount?”

“I work there, you know, employee discount,” Jeongyeon laughs, “They serve for lunch, too, it’s really nice and I think the place is cozy enough to talk.”

The way Jeongyeon talks about the place makes Mina feel curious, “And after lunch?”

“Not telling,” she jokes, Mina feels a bit disappointed with the way Jeongyeon says, “or else it’ll spoil all the fun of our date.”

If even Jeongyeon is calling it a date, it must be a date, then.

Mina thinks the walk to the café is comfortable enough to enjoy the company and the view, Jeongyeon feels a bit suffocated with the silence between them and how neither of the two are starting a conversation, but, when Jeongyeon sees the innocent smile on Mina’s lips, the walk becomes more bearable.

The place is just as cozy as Jeongyeon said before. The older girl greets the workers and guides Mina to a table close to a window. Mina feels relieved that the place is not crowded as the ones Momo drags her.

“Jeongyeon…” Mina says softly behind the simple menu she’s holding, “Did you really invited me to come here because of a dare?”

She gives Mina a confused glance, her mouth turns into a shy smile and she scratches her head, “Oh, this, don’t think I’m only here with you because of a dare, I actually like you, it’s just… It really visible for my friends to notice that I am interested in you, you know, so they dared me to talk to you because, if they didn’t, I’d never find a reason to talk to you.”

Mina feels like flying this moment again and her shoulders are finally lighter, “What made you interested in me?”

“The way you looked at me,” Jeongyeon says, the dumb smile returning to her face, consequently, Mina feels her own smile showing, “I mean, everyone at school looks at me, I don’t blend very well with everyone else. But you looked at me like you were interested in me. Have you chosen?”

“Yes, this one,” Mina points at the most simple food on the menu.

“Just it? Don’t you want nothing more? Like, you can’t live only with salad.”

“It’s okay, I don’t eat very much anyway,” lie, she’s starving, Mina hadn’t had her breakfast, but her dance instructor says she can’t simply eat anything she wants, it may ruin her dance routine.

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders, “If you say so… I’m going to order, then,” she moves to the counter with the menu in hands. Mina can’t help but notice the way she walks, how she starts talking loud when she’s with someone she considers a friend and her easygoing nature—Mina feels the lack of confidence again, Jeongyeon is loud when she’s with someone she’s comfortable with, _does it means she’s not comfortable enough with me to be herself?_

“Your turn,” Jeongyeon asks animatedly when she sits again on her chair in front of Mina, “Why did you suddenly start to stare at me every time I got close to you?”

“I thought you seemed to be nice,” more lies in less than one hour, it isn’t completely false, but Mina started noticing Jeongyeon out of jealously of how simple Jeongyeon makes everything be, “And you were loud the first time I saw you.”

Mina chuckles at Jeongyeon’s blushing face and how she tries to find the right words to make plausible excuses.

“Oh, look, the food is here,” she says relieved with the intervention. Mina can see Jeongyeon feels guilty with her last statement, she lightly touches her hand and smile sweetly at her.

The waitress places a hamburger in front of each and a huge cup of soda. Mina faces Jeongyeon a little surprised, but not displeased. Maybe she can break some rules sometimes.

“Thank for the food,” Jeongyeon smile widens when Mina starts eating, “Thank you for ordering this to me,” Mina gives her a genuine smile after swallowing the small bite.

Jeongyeon feels happy with the silence between them, finally understanding Mina’s behavior and preferences. Mina feels as if she might burst, she’s comfortable with the silence, but she also feels uneasy, the way Jeongyeon simply changes with her, Mina doesn’t know how to react, Jeongyeon is being nice—and Mina can assure she’s also being genuine—but she’s not being the loud and free girl that attracted her attention on the first time.

Mina feels her phone vibrate on her hand purse, she ignores it, surely is not important at the moment. She won’t admit, but Jeongyeon is messing with her with just glances than anyone else.

“Are we ordering desert?” Mina asks after the waitress collects their plates.

“No, I’m taking you somewhere else,” Jeongyeon holds Mina’s hand and gently drags her outside the place after paying the bill, “I hope you like ice cream.”

“It’s been time since I last eat ice cream,” she says, squeezing Jeongyeon’s hand unconsciously, her chest feels warm just like the touch of their hands.

“Good!”

“Jeongyeon…” Mina look at the girl in her eyes when she catches her attention, “Why there’s so many rumors about you?” their walk is not as silent as before.

“I don’t know, maybe they just… don’t like me?” Jeongyeon releases Mina’s hand to adjust her backpack and scratch her head, “I mean, I’m a year late in school, dropped the football team without saying a reason to anyone, I can be somewhat loud and intimidating, too. I also walk with Nayeon.”

“Why did you stop with football?” Mina cannot help but get closer of Jeongyeon, she actually miss the touch of her hand.

“Well, I like to think that there’s no actual reason,” the older girl smiles uncomfortably at Mina.

“You don’t need to tell me.”

“I have a reason, but it’s petty,” Jeongyeon forces a chuckle, “I always try to make my parents proud, but I have this perfect older sister, it can get tiring and I can be left aside when it comes to accomplishments, so I just chose to simply stop trying.”

“Do you miss it?” Mina’s voice is soft, she’s careful to speak. Jeongyeon gives her a questioning look, “Playing football, I mean.”

“I think I miss a little bit, I don’t know, I feel like it didn’t do anything for me, but it was fun enough to participate in a team.”

“You should participate again,” Mina holds Jeongyeon’s hand once again and smiles at her, “Not for your family, but for you. You said you had fun, I don’t know why you just gave up.”

“You might be right, I should enter the team again. Thanks, Mina,” they share the silent moment, Mina finally realizes that Jeongyeon is not acting different because she’s with her, but because Jeongyeon is letting her feel more comfortable with her before saying something, “Oh, there it is, you can sit outside while I order, we won’t eat here, there's a small park nearby, we can walk there while eating.”

She’s ready to say the flavor she wants, but Jeongyeon rushes inside. Mina tenderly smiles to herself and feels as if she’s soaring again.

Mina checks her phone when finally alone, her phone is flooding with worrying messages from her mother and a question from the ballet studio. Mina looks at the screen and sighs, ready to lie again. ‘I’m just studying at the library, don’t worry.’ she texts her mother, and 'Sorry, I couldn’t go at today’s practice.’ for her dance instructor.

Jeongyeon is the exact same person her parents say to avoid but, after spending time with her, Mina can’t see why. Her phone vibrates once again.

‘ _Minari, your mother just asked me if I was with you at the library, I said no, but said that you asked to be alone so you can concentrate more._ ’

Mina smiles at Momo’s message.

‘ _That makes me ask you, why are you lying so much? You never lie but suddenly you start lying. Please, tell me you’re not doing this with Jeongyeon._ ’

Now Mina feels the guilt tearing her insides. She doesn’t know how to answer Momo, if she lies, she’ll be proving her point, but she can’t leave her hanging.

‘ _Mina, answer me, I know you’re seeing the message and just ignoring._ ’

‘ _Mina, I’m worried with you._ ’

‘Sorry, Momo, I just went lunch with Jeongyeon, I’m at the library right know, don’t worry, I’m fine.’ Mina sinks on the bench outside the shop, she’s never lied so much in a small time gap, she feels bad for lying even more to Momo, especially after she sends a kiss emoji and a ‘good luck with studies’ to her.

“Mina?” Jeongyeon calls, “Mina, you’ve been staring at your phone, something happened?”

“No, I’m completely fine,” Mina stands from where she sat, “You didn’t let me order before you enter there.”

Jeongyeon laughs, consequently making Mina smile with her, “I didn’t want to spoil the fun, I don’t know your favorite ice cream flavor, but tries this one and say if you like it,” she hands Mina the scoop with ice cream and grins from ear to ear when Mina gives her a delighted hum.

“What flavor is his? I’ve never eaten this before,” they start walking again and Mina shyly touches their shoulders together.

“I won’t tell,” Jeongyeon feels Mina’s humor drop and getting a little bit away from her, “Well, if I tell you, you can come here again with someone else and just order this exact flavor, if I don’t tell you, you’ll ask me to come here again with you so you can have the same ice cream.”

Mina comes closer again, “That’s means that our first date hasn’t even finished and you’re already thinking of another one?”

“You can say so,” Jeongyeon holds Mina’s hand again, “Mina, if I’m making you uncomfortable, you can tell me, okay?”

She smiles with how Jeongyeon actually cares about her, “No it’s everything fine.”

They don’t speak too much after this, both of them are used with the silence, and they walk through the little park a little bit too close to be considered friendly. Mina gives Jeongyeon her number written on a paper when they part ways to go to their houses. And Mina learns that Jeongyeon lives quite close to her. Jeongyeon promise her that she’ll go to school with her Monday if Mina wait for her.

Mina doesn’t understand why her parents say to avoid people like Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon was kind and nice to her on their date.

Her mother is waiting for her on the living room when she enters the residence, “Mina, why did it take so long for you to come back? The library closes at 5 pm, it’s half past six.”

“I was at the school library, mother, not the public library, and I decided to go to the park,” Mina lost the count of how many times she lied just today, “I was stressed out.”

“And why you didn’t go to your ballet lessons today? Something happened? You’ll have a test Monday that you didn’t told us?” Mina feels the stress from before return; her mother shouldn’t be asking all of these questions.

“The dance instructor said that today they’d train for the dances I’m not in, if I was there, I’d just watch everyone else dancing or I’d dance alone,” she reasons. Her mother seems believe her.

“Okay, don’t lost your time next time, okay? And tell us if you’re going to do something out of your schedule, your dance instructor called us today asking for you, I love you, darling,” her mother smiles and walks closer to give her daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead, “Now go take a shower, supper will soon be ready.”

Mina feels the tenseness of her shoulder when she’s finally alone one her room.

The lock screen on her phone turns on, ‘ _Hey! It’s Jeongyeon, be sure to save my number, Mina._ ’ she reads in a whisper, her lips curls upwards and Mina welcomes the warm sensation on her chest from before, she is pretty sure that, if she asked, Jeongyeon would stay awake the whole night just chatting with her through messages.

* * *

‘ _Mina, you’re acting strange,_ ’ Momo texts her on Saturday after her dance practice, ‘ _I’m going to meet you, wait for me outside the dance school._ ’

Mina feels bad for ignoring Momo since she went on her date with Jeongyeon. She types an ‘Okay’ to her. Momo is in front of Mina almost immediately.

“Minari, you know I’m not against you dating Jeongyeon or stuff like that,” Mina feels her cheeks burning, she opens her mouth but she can’t deny Momo’s statement, “Mina, please, you’ve fallen for Jeongyeon, it’s actually easy to see, okay? I just need to know if you’re fine with this. I don’t want you doing something you’ll might regret. You’re lying a lot, Mina, I know everyone lies, but you’re lying more than you normally would.”

Mina just lowers her head ashamed of her friend’s words, they were all true. Mina can’t deny again, “I won’t regret it. And I’m not doing this because I want to rebel, Jeongyeon actually makes me feel like I’m fine just being who I am.”

“Okay, then,” Momo finally smiles to her. She offers a hand and they start walking, “I said I’ll support you, it’ll never change, but you need to promise me you’ll stop lying, you can’t have a relationship full of lies on the beginning.”

“I promise, Momo.”

“Good, now let’s go, we can eat something on your house and watch those cringe movies you like,” they share a laugh.

“They are not cringe, it’s cute!"

* * *

Mina hasn’t forgotten the talk she had with Momo, she can’t help but worry. However, her internal struggle fades as soon as she sees Jeongyeon waiting for her on the same place they parted ways, “Mina!” she waves her hand, “How did you sleep yesterday?”

“Well,” Mina feels relieved that Jeongyeon doesn’t mind how she says the minimum as possible, “And what about your final decision?”

“Oh, about this, I’m going to apply for the team again,” Mina melts at Jeongyeon’s huge smile, “You’re right, I should do it because I like playing, not because I’m trying to impress my parents. I can’t be my sister.”

Jeongyeon keeps talking and Mina listens everything. They learn about this dynamic, Jeongyeon doesn’t need to be silent to be comfortable to Mina. Jeongyeon also learns that Mina likes her jokes—they also share the same kind of humor—and Jeongyeon finds amazing at how dedicated Mina is with everything.

They stop talking when Nayeon comes to them, face red from anger of being left behind, and Jihyo following right behind her. Nayeon promptly starts arguing with Jeongyeon, and Mina is at Jihyo’s side, they both in silence, sometimes they laugh from the duo.

“Jeongyeon is happy,” Jihyo tells her. Mina laughs together with her when Nayeon hits her friend, “She likes being with you.”

She gives Jihyo a confused look, but Jeongyeon’s friend just shakes her head, “You understand what I mean. Or you will,” they share glances and Mina nods.

“I think I know.”

“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon screams, Mina did not see what happened, but Jeongyeon is laughing along with her friend, “Jihyo, take her out of here, why can’t you just respect that I want to spend time with Mina?”

“You’re trading us, idiot,” Nayeon shots back, Mina feels bad for a bit, but the way Jeongyeon smiles makes every bad though go away.

“No I won’t, I see you every day.”

“Fine! I’ll go, but you owe me that,” Nayeon wraps her hand around Jihyo’s wrist and drags her away while air kissing a goodbye for the two girls.

Jeongyeon waits until they’re both away from them before speaking, “So, Mina, do you want to go out again today? We can go to the ice cream shop again or… I dunno, do something you want.”

“I can’t today, I have ballet class,” Mina sees how Jeongyeon’s happy face falters for a second before lighting up again.

“No problem, but will you invite me for the recital?” Jeongyeon lightly taps Mina’s hand, asking for permission to hold hand, which Mina gladly accepted.

“Of course,” she gives Jeongyeon’s hand a squeeze, “And, Jeongyeon…”

The older girl understands Mina’s body language, the way she looks down and lowers her voice, “Mina, I know it is a bit fast, but I really like you and… do you want to have something else with me?”

Mina holds her breath and makes both of them stop, “I’d love. I like you too, Jeongyeon,” Mina is afraid of looking up, but the smile she sees on Jeongyeon’s face when they finally stare at each other makes for the effort. They don’t kiss, Mina is glad that Jeongyeon knows that this is not the right time. And Mina gets even happier when she feels Jeongyeon lacing their fingers together.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, this was supposed to be just a oneshot, but I felt like it needed a second chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter: @grazzistar

According to Momo, dating Jeongyeon is the exact same experience as watching a boring, romantic, old movie, and Mina cannot disagree with her best friend’s opinion. Except that it’s not boring, they just take everything slow and enjoy the simple moments as much as they can. And Mina still can’t believe that she actually has a relationship so perfect in real life.

It’s been two months since they had their real talk and they had yet to kiss. Jeongyeon tried to approach Mina several times, most times she was subtle with what she wanted, but there was times where Jeongyeon would ask for a kiss and Mina would just give her a light peck on her cheek, then she’d notice that Mina wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea. Mina is grateful that Jeongyeon does not force her to do what she did not want. They’d spend their time talking and cuddling.

“Done, finally finished this thing. How did you do this so fast, Mina?” Jeongyeon asks softly after finally closing her laptop on her desk. Mina likes the environment, a comfortable silence between them, she’s reading her book on the floor supporting her back on Jeongyeon’s bed, and her girlfriend finishing her assignment for their class on her table, “What do you want to do now? We have time before you need to go back home.”

“I just like to do everything fast so I don’t need to worry about it after,” she smirks. Jeongyeon puts a hand over her chest and gasps dramatically, they laugh in silence and Jeongyeon stands up from the chair and gives Mina a hand so she can stand up too, “I think we can go to that ice creamery from our first date…”

“And stroll in the park?” Jeongyeon finishes. Mina nods happily and laces their fingers together before getting out of the empty house.

“I really like your family,” Mina states, Jeongyeon gives her a loud laugh.

“Why do you like them? My parents are boring, and my sisters like to tease me a lot, you should be on my side, Mina,” she pouts and Mina can’t help but smile.

“They are nice, and their teasing is obviously harmless, you like it too. Every time your sisters are away you complain that you miss them,” Mina feels a light squeeze on her hand and a kiss on her temple, “It’s not like I don’t like my family, but I wish I had a more informal interaction with them like you have with your own.”

“Don’t think too much about it, I’m pretty sure that you prefer your brother the way he is now than messing up with you every time he can.”

They both giggle and talk about several nothings on their way to the shop, sharing tender and caring smiles to each other.

“Will you tell me what flavor do you always order?” Mina jokes, she doesn’t want to know which one it is, she likes the excuse to make Jeongyeon go out with her to simply do nothing, she likes how Jeongyeon made a simple shop turn into their one of their most cherished places.

“I could, but then you’d come here without me.”

“That’s a lie,” Mina counters, but say nothing more. The ice cream and the stroll on the park had become their favorite activity to do, they felt a connection while saying nothing, walking side by side.

Jeongyeon throws her scoop on the trash when she finished the ice cream, Mina stares at her, her girlfriend calmly walking at her side on the path, Jeongyeon looks stunning with the sun almost setting illuminating her frame.

“Jeongyeon,” Mina knows Jeongyeon is more than ready, maybe the feeling the place gives her helped. The older girl looks at her, Mina places both of her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks and gently pushes her for their first kiss, Jeongyeon snakes her arms around her waist. Mina is happy that she waited until the perfect moment.

“I love you,” Jeongyeon says, breathless, her smile bigger than ever and cheeks flushed. Mina is pretty much on the same situation, “I love you so much, Miyoui Mina.”

They keep hugging each other, face as close as possible, smiling dumbly, not knowing what to do next. Jeongyeon shoves a lock of Mina’s hair behind her ear and softly caress her cheek with her thumb. Mina melts and feels her chest warming up with happiness, she hugs Jeongyeon’s neck and buries her face on the crook of her neck, “I love you too, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

* * *

Mina doesn’t know how they became a group, but as soon as they started dating, Jeongyeon’s two friends accepted Mina on their circle, pampering her and scolding Jeongyeon for any slip she did—Mina never cared nor noticed when Jeongyeon did something that Nayeon and Jihyo would consider wrong. Sometime after, Momo started to hang out with them, and Mina couldn’t get happier with how her best friend blended with the new friends.

She feels safe hugging Jeongyeon’s arm and resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Their friends being louder than ever, Momo and Jeongyeon talking excitedly about a theme Mina doesn’t understand, Nayeon loudly interrupting the conversation saying that Jeongyeon should let Mina go so the younger girl can have space for herself and breathe a little, and Jihyo quietly eats her lunch, just laughing at her friends. They’re all accommodated on the grass, hanging after class and enjoying the day where they have nothing to do.

Mina has learnt to like the loudness of the group, she learns that she loves being surrounded by people that care for her.

“Nayeon! Let Mina alone! I like being like this!” Jeongyeon screams at the girl with Momo laughing almost hysterically at her side. Jeongyeon shifts and fully hugs a giggling Mina with strong arms, “We both like being like this!”

“Oh my god, you two are so disgustingly in love, don’t need to rub on my face,” Nayeon huffs with a frown, “And we’re here to talk with everyone, I can’t talk to you properly when you’re giving full attention to Mina.”

“Just say you’re jealous,” Jihyo interrupts, bursting in laughter from her friends, she puts a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder and laughs even more, “You’re so jealous, Nayeon, Momo was talking with no problem with Jeongyeon just seconds ago, and Jeongyeon was hugging Mina as much as she is now. You’re just grumpy you’re being left aside.”

Now Jeongyeon and Momo laugh, Mina tries to keep a straight face, “If you want so much, Nayeon, Jeong and I can change,” she sweetly giggles and taps her girlfriend’s arm to free her. Mina adjusts on the grass and motions to Jeongyeon rest her head on her lap.

Nayeon grunts, “Disgustingly in love,” she remarks when Mina scratches Jeongyeon’s hair.

“Jeongyeon, tell us, how is the football team?” Jihyo says, a smile plastered on her face, “You decided out of nowhere to enter the team again and never told us anything more about it.”

“Of course I tell you,” Jeongyeon pulls a grass from the ground and unsuccessfully throwing at Jihyo’s direction, “But it’s really fine, the coach put me back on the main team and said I’m still in good shape, just need to polish my kicks, but overall there’s nothing much to say.”

Mina smiles proudly at her girlfriend and kisses her forehead, Jeongyeon grunts as dramatically as Nayeon and pushes Mina to give a peck on her lips, Mina giggles even more as she hears Nayeon complain again and kisses her girlfriend. Jihyo just says how cute they are and Momo snaps a photo of them together.

“How’s your family, Mina?” Jihyo questions when they stop their moment, “I mean, do they know about you and Jeongyeon? Do they know about Jeongyeon?”

“No…”her voice suddenly feels heavy, just like her shoulders, Jeongyeon squeezes her hand so her friends wouldn’t notice Mina’s body language. Momo, too, notices the way Mina shows she’s uncomfortable, but smiles when she sees that Jeongyeon care about her friend just as much as she does and is there to reassure her, “It’s not bad, but I can’t say to them that I’m dating a girl. Especially if this girl is the exact type of person they want me to avoid. No offense, Jeong.”

Jeongyeon just shakes her head, smiling at Mina, “You can’t offend me, Miyoui Mina.”

“Mina, do you not even plan to introduce Jeongyeon to your parents?” Momo asks. Mina relaxes with the smile Jeongyeon gives her and the squeeze on her hand, they’ve talked about this whole situation before and she asks herself how she got an understanding girlfriend.

“I can’t tell them I’m friends with Jeongyeon. Unless she shows up as someone else,” Mina shows them a sad smile and soon shakes her head, “But that’s not a problem. You all know about my recital, right? I really would be glad if everyone come to watch me and at least say ‘hi’ to me afterwards. My parents will make a fancy dinner for me, and I want to, at least, have my friends there. You can sleep at my house after.”

Jeongyeon only huffs at Mina’s statement; Mina giggles a little, “I’d like to have my friends and my girlfriend with me. Are you happy, now, Jeongyeon?”

“A lot,” she grins. She shifts on Mina’s lap before standing up, “I gotta go now, need to train more, I promise I’ll go at both the recital and the after party, baby. I’m excited to be introduced to your family.”

The two of them share a kiss, and Nayeon groans louder than before.

Momo waits for Jeongyeon to get out of everyone’s sight before speaking up, “Mina, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I’m happy that you finally found confidence enough to introduce Jeongyeon to your family, even if it’ll be as a friend, but I know them since I was little. Jihyo and Nayeon? They’ll love them, but Jeongyeon? Your parents might even kick her out.”

Now everyone worries.

“That’s why I invited her when my house will be crowded, my parents would kick her out if there’s just a few people, but there will be my whole family and my parents don’t want to be seen as the monsters. We need to be the definition of perfect family.”

Jihyo sighs and attracts the attention of the three girls, “Mina, normally Jeongyeon is the protective one, but take care of her, she can’t do anything stupid.”

“You can help me doing it, Jihyo.”

“I can, but I’m not her girlfriend, you are.”

They laugh, the heavy feeling from before still clouding them. Mina asks if this was the best idea for her relationship with Jeongyeon.

* * *

Mina and Jeongyeon rest on the sofa of Jeongyeon’s living room watching an animated movie they don’t actually care about. Mina’s body close to Jeongyeon’s, her legs above her girlfriend’s lap and head resting on her chest, Jeongyeon’s hand on Mina’s waist, protecting her from falling or preventing her from getting away.

“Jeong,” Mina asks for her attention, drawing circles with her finger on her arm, “Where is your family? Are they not coming home today?”

Jeongyeon stares at Mina for a couple of seconds, “My parents are traveling together because they want to spend more time with each other. My sister is in her boyfriend’s house, and my other sister is who knows where filming for another drama, I think.”

“We’re alone, then,” Mina hums. Jeongyeon looks at her taken aback, she isn’t sure if this is going where she thinks it might go or if Mina, along with her mind, is just playing tricks with her, “And no one will interrupt our movie night today.”

“Yes,” Jeongyeon’s voice is cautious. Mina adjusts herself in Jeongyeon’s lap and her finger is now caressing her girlfriend’s collarbone, it isn’t hard to read the implied lines, “Mina, are you sure?” she hums in response, the older girl smiles tenderly and kisses her lips, “Can you wait a moment?”

Mina giggles and gets off Jeongyeon’s lap. She waits patiently on the sofa for her girlfriend’s call to enter on her room. Jeongyeon comes back and takes Mina’s hand to guide her to her room, she hears a soft music coming from the room.

“You really thinks about everything,” Mina affirms as she enters the place behind Jeongyeon. The room is filled with candles, the music coming from the player on the girl’s desk. The rose petals are fake, but Mina smiles even more with the girl’s effort, “You really are a shameless romantic. For how long have you been wanting this?”

“Actually, I remember you saying on our second date that you want everything to be special,” Jeongyeon guides Mina to sit on the edge of her bed so they can sit, “It’s not like I’ve been _that_ eager to do this, but… I wanted to be prepared with the special occasion when you said you’re ready.”

They keep staring at each other, both cheeks flushed. Mina falls in love even more for the girl at her side.

“Was it too much?”

“No, it’s completely perfect,” Mina kisses Jeongyeon’s flushed cheeks before giving the girl a deep kiss on the lips, “And so are you. You are perfect, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon smiles dumbly, drowned in happiness for her girlfriend. They get lost in each other the night and wake up the next day groggily facing each other.

* * *

It happens at the wrong time and at the wrong place, her family and friends are gathered on the spacious living room of her house after her ballet recital. Mina greets everyone that and they give her a hug from the good dance and interpretation.

Jeongyeon finally arrives and Mina feels her weight disappear, the older girl looks uncomfortable with the high-class dinner, but all the worries vanishes when they glance at each other and Jeongyeon offers her an enormous bouquet mixed with tulips and lilacs. Mina is sure that Jeongyeon is prettier than the whole bouquet she gives Mina with her black dress with tiny shining, silver details on its bottom part, the heels that makes her a little bit taller and her short hair slightly curled.

Mina can see the nervousness on Jeongyeon coming back, “Mina, what do I do? It’s the first time I’ll see your parents. I’ll need to introduce myself as your friend, what if I mess everything up? What if they forbid you of seeing me ever again? You already said that I’m not the type of person your parents like,” Mina finds cute how Jeongyeon worries about everything around her.

“You’ll do great,” she reassures, Mina picks the bouquet from Jeongyeon’s hand and glances around her before taking the girl’s hand and softly kissing her wrist, “Act as yourself and stay at my side, we’ll won’t be able to interact as girlfriends here, but I want to be as close as possible to you.”

Mina guides Jeongyeon between the people of her family, “Mother, father,” Mina silently calls for their attention. They look at Mina with proud smiles, not noticing the taller girl on her side, “This is Jeongyeon, my friend, she was the girl I told you that introduced me to Nayeon and Jihyo.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jeongyeon bows her body in front of them. Mina’s parents stare at Jeongyeon, checking the girl to find any flaw on her—Mina won’t admit it, but she’s glad that Jeongyeon arranged her hair with a fancy hairstyle, this way her parents wouldn’t complain about Mina walking around with a ‘tomboy’. Her mother clicks her tongue and gives Mina a little nod.

“The pleasure is mine, Jeongyeon,” they say, both with smaller bows. Mina is relieved that their first interaction didn’t get out of control yet, “So, Jeongyeon, how did you met Mina?”

They trained for it, Mina taught Jeongyeon how to lie to her parents without technically lying too much, “She’s always alone and I’m from her class, I decided I should talk to her so she wouldn’t feel an outcast.”

Her mother hums in almost approval, “Do you do any extracurricular activities?”

“I used to only study, but Mina gave me a little push and I’m fitting really well at the school’s team, I hope I can get a good scholarship with it.”

Finally, her mother hums in approval, Mina smile and the two girls bow again to gather on a table with their group of friends. Jeongyeon looks around, feeling like she’s being observed all the time.

“How it went?” Momo asks as soon as they arrive at the table.

Mina places the flowers gently on and sits between Momo and Jeongyeon, “She did well, at least my mother didn’t look like she wants her out of her house.”

Jeongyeon relaxes, she wants to hold Mina’s hand and kiss her, but Nayeon’s hand stops her.

“Jeongyeon can be a nice person when she wants, don’t you agree?”

“I think she’s nice every time,” Mina smiles and kisses the air at Jeongyeon’s direction.

“You two are being gross again,” Nayeon wrinkles her nose, “When are we going to have our time, anyway? I want to see Mina’s room.”

“Don’t you think you’re going too far, Nayeon?” Jihyo gives her a look, Nayeon only shrugs and pretends it never happened.

They stay talking until the last family member finally goes away. It’s not late and tomorrow is Sunday. Mina calls her friends to her room so they can prepare the place for the night, everyone will sleep on the floor of Mina’s huge room. Nayeon is the first one to enter the place, followed by Jihyo, they both gasp at the fancy place with a huge TV and an organized pile of videogames close, Momo enters after them and plops onto Mina’s bed, searching for something interesting on Mina’s bedside table. Jeongyeon looks around her, laces her fingers with Mina’s and presses a peck on her lips before entering the room.

Nayeon suggests that they should play a drinking game, only to be stopped by Jihyo offering an inoffensive card game that everyone can enjoy. In the middle of Mina’s laughing at Jeongyeon unfunny and the girls complaints about her friend’s behavior, Mina’s brother knocks the door once and call for his sister.

Mina excuses herself out of her room.

“What happened?” she asks. Her interactions with her brother are rare, it’s not as if they don’t talk, they are just too busy with their own problems and life, “Something bad?”

“Mina, tell me the truth, are you dating someone?” he asks whispering—he also knows too well Momo to know that she’ll try to listen to their conversation—obviously worried with her. Mina widens her eyes, speechless, “Mother came to me after you got out of the living room and asked if I knew anything, she said you were acting strange with a girl on the table. She doesn’t know if you were just being friendly or what.”

She can’t say anything, Mina can’t talk at all, her mouth open but no words coming out. She looks at everywhere but her brother. She can’t formulate an answer.

“Mina, you need to tell me, I won’t tell mother, but I need to know. Are you dating someone?”

“Yes,” her voice is weak.

“Would you tell me who it is?”

Mina feels the tears coming, “No.”

He sighs, “Right, I’m only trying to protect you, I hope that you know it.”

“I know.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not.”

“Just… don’t do anything stupid, okay?” he says and soon leaves her on the corridor, accepting defeat.

Mina rushes in the room and it finally hits her, her mother knows she’s dating someone, she might even know who she’s dating. She feels her body feeling weak, sliding on the wall until she’s sitting and silently crying on the floor surrounded by a group hug from her friends.

“I think I need to go,” Jeongyeon says with the purest smile after Mina finally stops sobbing, and everyone understands what talk Mina had with her brother, “I think my parents need me at home right now and they might be worried about me being here.”

Mina wants to plead for Jeongyeon to stay, but she knows she can’t, she still can’t talk.

“You can’t, Jeong,” it is Jihyo who says and Mina smiles for herself, she doesn’t want to get away from Jeongyeon, not right now, “Mina needs us at her side, and, if you go out now, don’t you think it’ll be more suspicious for her parents?”

“Also, you parents know Mina really well and they already know you two are dating, they know exactly where you are. Try giving a better excuse,” Nayeon retorts. Jeongyeon doesn’t argue with the two, she knows they are right, and, maybe, just maybe, there’s a tiny part of her that wants to stay at Mina’s side.

“Stay,” Mina says softly, “Stay with us, Jeong, you don’t need to go away.”

“I think we all should sleep after this,” Momo says, clasping her hands. Everyone agree and they all accommodate on the mattresses on the floor. Mina is happy to sleep hugging Jeongyeon tightly after the occurrence with her brother, she feels safer than ever close to her friends and even closer to her girlfriend.

Jeongyeon says goodbye to Mina and their family right after their breakfast, Jihyo and Nayeon following her, they said they’d go to Jeongyeon’s house to do the drinking game that never happened yesterday. Only Momo is left, but she, too, does not stay much longer. Everyone knows that Mina needs to talk with her family.

She avoids her parents inside her room for the rest of the day, she feels too much exhausted and overwhelmed for a simple talk with them.

* * *

Her mother comes to pick her up from her ballet classes Monday, at first, Mina is surprised to see her there, she understands why she came after seconds.

She had promised to Jeongyeon to go eat ice cream after her lessons. She unlocks her phone with a sigh and reads Jeongyeon’s simple message saying she’s almost there to take them both to the shop and walk in the park, their favorite date. She taps the phone keyboard half-angry and half-sad with her mother, ‘Sorry, Jeong, can’t go today. My mother came to pick me up without saying me.’

Jeongyeon’s answer is almost instant, ‘ _No problem, babe. Go with her._ ’

She smiles with how understanding her girlfriend is, ‘ _You have unsolved problems with her, and talk with your mother._ ’

Her mother comes to pick her up from her ballet classes Monday, at first, Mina is surprised to see her there, she understands why she came after seconds.

She had promised to Jeongyeon to go eat ice cream after her lessons. She unlocks her phone with a sigh and reads Jeongyeon’s simple message saying she’s almost there to take them both to the shop and walk in the park, their favorite date. She taps the phone keyboard half-angry and half-sad with her mother, ‘Sorry, Jeong, can’t go today. My mother came to pick me up without saying me.’

Jeongyeon’s answer is almost instant, ‘No problem, babe. Go with her.’

She smiles with how understanding her girlfriend is, ‘You have unsolved problems with her, and talk with your mother.’

Mina stops smiling and walks to her mother’s car, plugging the earbuds so can have an excuse to no talk to her mother.

“Mina, are you hiding something from me?” she doesn’t answer, the song playing booming from the earbuds. Her mother sighs and drives to car to the mall.

Her mother takes her to the expensive clothing and accessories shops like they used to do when Mina was younger. They say nothing until they arrive into a restaurant inside the place, the woman carrying bags from the shops they went. The two of them sit on a table close to the window, eyes wandering through the menu.

“I’m trying to be a good mother, Mina, but I need your help,” the girl keeps staring into the menu as her mother speaks, avoiding contact as much as she can, “I won’t stop you doing anything with you collaborate, darling. However, I need you to answer my questions. Are you dating?”

The nod Mina gives her mother is filled with bad thoughts, “Why are you asking?”

“You’re acting strange. Coming home late and going to more sleepovers at your friends’ house,” Mina feels regret flooding her whole body, she’s not going to anyone’s house but Jeongyeon’s, she spends time after school with Jeongyeon, she does everything she can with Jeongyeon.

“It’s nothing like this, you’re just thinking about the worse,” Mina says, the almost lie already on the tip of her tongue, “In two years I’ll be in college, I’m trying to enjoy my high school time as much as I can, I did new friends and Momo get along with them, too. My grades are the same as ever and my ballet became better. I’m trying to do things for myself at least once, mother.”

“Mina, are you really enjoying this? You’re acting secretive lately with us, you’re hiding what you’re doing after school, this is not you.”

She cannot counter what her mother says, “I want this one,” she points for a dish on the menu and waits for the waiter with uncomfortable silence.

Her mother only sighs after ordering their meal, “It’s that girl with short hair, right? The way you looked at her the whole night gives you away,” her voice is strict. Mina feels her throat tighten and she gulps a lump, “Mina, you’re in high school, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes,” her voice is weak again.

“Are you sure she’s good enough to you?”

“She is.”

Mina hears her mother grunt, “Do whatever you want, know that I warned you,” she’s taken aback by her mother’s words and finally looks at her, “But I don’t want this girl close to our house. Or even close to you when I am with you, do you understand, Mina?”

She smiles awkwardly at her mother, what she said isn’t appealing for her, but is the best she’d get with this talk.

Mina excuses herself right after they finish eating and leaves the place, calling for her girlfriend.

After the fourth ring, Jeongyeon picks the phone, “Jeong?”

“ _Hey, Mina! Are you done with talking to your mother?_ ” Jeongyeon chimes on the other line. Mina finally feels the exhaustion vanishing from her body, “ _I’m with the girls at eating ice cream, wanna come?_ ”

“Sure, but I might take some time, you’ll need to wait for me,” Mina goes after the first taxi she sees on the parking lot.

“ _Of course that we’ll wait for you. I’ll make everyone buy another ice cream so we can eat together with you,_ ” Jeongyeon says in a joking manner, Mina knows that her girlfriend will actually do it and everyone will agree. Mina finally feels home with Jeongyeon and their friends, “ _You know that you’ll tell me everything that happened between you and your mother at my house, right? No secrets between us. I love you, babe, we’ll wait for you._ ”

“I know,” Mina hears Nayeon’s groans on the other side of the line and laughs silently, “Love you too, Jeong, be there soon.”

They hang up and she gives the driver the address of the shop and sends her mother a message, ‘Mother, I won’t go home today, I’ll spend the night at my friend’s house.’


End file.
